


Soul Dwelling

by kimbob



Series: Genesis 6 Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Drama, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/kimbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't know much, but he knew one thing: this was not The King James Version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
Dean stared up at the water damaged ceiling of Bobby’s living room deep in thought. He couldn’t shake the sad disappointing pain he felt at losing his friend. Not only that, he could barely get over the fact that Castiel had figured out how to lie. So well in fact, he would be amused by it if he didn’t feel so sick to his stomach. He couldn’t stop the aggrieved mixed with guilt look Castiel had shot them.

He ran a hand across his face in frustration. “Son of a bitch!” He muttered softly. He hated being blindsided like this. Of all the people he expected Castiel to betray them like this the least. They had to figure out their next move. They had to stop Cas and he had the feeling that trying to do this will put their lives at risk. He froze as he suddenly felt the air become displaced in the living room and he knew he wasn’t alone. “Cas?”

Castiel moved from the darkened corner of the living room into the moonlight, his hands deep in the pockets. “Hello Dean.”

Dean stood up from his prone position on the couch. He blinked at his friend. “How did you-“

“The wards you put up are incorrect.” The Angel cut in softly. “Dean-“

“Don’t.” Dean cut gruffly. “Just-” He could barely look at Castiel. Feeling a surge of anger he glared at the Angel. “You know what, all this time you’ve been lying you didn’t think once about telling me the truth?”

“I had no choice Dean.” Castiel said softly, pleadingly. “I Just-I need you to understand. I’d do anything to fix this, but I can’t turn back now. I can’t.”

Dean could feel the desperation with which he felt the need to save his friend. He’s already lost so much, he couldn’t lose this.

“Cas, I’m begging you. Please. Don’t do this.”

Castile turned away from the man he considered his best friend, conflicted. “I-” He trailed off when Dean touched his arm.

“You’ve done so much for me,” Dean said, his voice strained. “Let me do this. Let me help you.”

Castiel shook his head. “There is no other way.” He said quietly. “I have no other choice.”

Dean would hear none of it. “We’ve known each other for years and we’ve always been able to change things when our back was against the wall. There has to be something.”

Castiel closed his eyes as he did what he tried to do for the past few months: think of other solutions to this problem. There was of course one other dangerous solution that Castiel wouldn’t dare let his mind touch on. There was too much risk involved. More so than the risks he was taking now. He glanced at Dean, feeling torn. He knew if he kept to his plans he would lose his friends forever. Not only that, it was a great possibility that he could lose himself even more. He spoke softly. “There is one other way.” He stared in Dean’s eyes steadily, his expression serious. “But you won’t like it.”

Dean stared at Castiel, hope and wariness shining in his eyes. “It’s gonna be weird isn’t it?”

 

88

Sam woke up to the smell of bacon and the taste of whiskey on his tongue. He had passed out somewhere after his fifth glass of whiskey he had before passing out in bed. He hoped Dean won’t be too pissed at him for touching his stash. He stretched as he climbed out of bed and bent to grab his toothbrush from his pack. He shoved his brush into his mouth and made his way toward the bathroom, his thoughts on the day ahead. He and Dean needed to find a way to stop Castiel.

Finishing up in the bathroom, he made his way downstairs, spotting Bobby at the stove. “Hey.” He greeted. He guessed Dean must still be asleep.

Bobby glanced over his shoulder. “Morning. You want some eggs?”

Sam nodded, grabbing a piece of toast and some butter. “Where’s Dean?” He asked. “You’d think the smell of breakfast would have him drifting through the kitchen already.” He glanced up, pausing at the expression on Bobby’s face. “What is it?”

Bobby sighed. “Dean ain’t here.” He tossed Sam the letter he found on the kitchen table. “He’s off god knows where being an Idjit!”

Sam opened the letter with a frown, which deepened when he noticed Dean’s small neat handwriting. He read the words I’m going and help Cas. Sam already knew. He didn’t really have to read the rest of know that Dean had gone off and done something stupid. “Son of a Bitch!”

88

 **Pine Barrens, Southern New Jersey**

 

The leaves crunched under Dean’s boots as he silently followed Castiel through the woods. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself as the chill of the morning air bit at his skin. “Why are we in the woods again?” He asked.

“This is where Balthazar and I primarily meet each other. It’s one of the safest places on earth. It’s heaven’s blind spot.” He paused in a clearing by a large pine tree.

“Huh.” Dean commented. “So heaven has a blind spot?”

“Telling the human all of our secrets are you?”

Both men turned and Dean didn’t hide the annoyance on face at seeing the slippery Angel.

“Balthazar.” Castiel greeted as he stepped forward. “I’m sorry to have summoned you so abruptly.”

The Angel merely shrugged. “I was busy trying to not get my wings ripped off by two of Raphael’s followers.” He tilted his head. “What is it?”

“We are to summon Suriel.”

Balthazar stared at his friend for a moment before chuckling to himself. “I’m sorry I must’ve been stabbed in the ear I don’t know if I heard you correctly. Can you repeat that for me?”

Castiel sighed. “We-“

“Oh no I heard you.” Balthazar cut in angrily. “I was just wondering if you’d gone retarded all of a sudden.” He laughed, shaking his head. “First you mess with the souls and now this? I swear you are the best at planning.” He chuckled when Castiel looked surprised. “Yeah, I’ve known for a while now that you’ve been dancing the flamingo with the king of hell!”

“Can you cut being a dick for a moment and just listen to him.” Dean said, getting fed up.

Balthazar glared at him. “I don’t think you need to be in this conversation right now.” He turned his attention back toward his friend. “Castiel, If you are thinking what I think you’re thinking then you’ve officially lost it. You and I both know a plan such as this will likely get us all killed!” He began to pace. “There are risks.” He began to mutter in enochian. “You and I both know it.”

Castiel’s eyes followed Balthazar. “We are losing this war.” He responded not unkindly. “Soon Raphael will have all control and this world will burn.”

“So you think summoning the arch angel who can burn us to a cinder with just a look is a good idea?” Balthazar’s eyes blazed. “You’ve officially gone off of the deep end!”

Cas, unmoved by his brother’s outburst was steadfast in his resolve. “He is neutral to this war. He is more powerful than the two of us put together. He is the only one who can allow this ritual!”

Dean looked Castiel uncomforted that he had no clue what the two angels were saying. “In case you’ve forgotten I don’t speak ass hole.” He glared at them both. “Are we going to stand here all day and argue or are we going to get on with this?”

“I thought I told you not to talk.” Balthazar said stepping forward, pausing when Castiel stepped in front of Dean. He glared at his brother. “Tell me this isn’t as riskier as your original plan.”

Castiel shook his head. “I cannot.” He said softly. “There are risks. But, I’m asking you to have some faith.”

Balthazar shook his head and muttered something in enochian. He glanced over his shoulder before sighing heavily. “Fine.” He said. “But when we die just remember me saying I told you so.”

88

Bobby watched from the back porch as Sam paced back and forth, hand shoved in his pocket, phone against his ear as he left another message on Dean’s cell phone.

“Dean! Call me. why aren’t you picking up the damn phone? Call me when you get this message!”

Bobby rolled his eyes. Didn’t the boy get that Dean didn’t want to be found. The idjit left his precious car for god’s sake. “Sam.” He called.

Sam stopped his pacing and glanced over at Bobby, a stricken expression on his face. “He won’t answer.” He said. “I know he’s off doing something stupid with Cas.”

“Of course he is.” Bobby said calmly. “Why don’t you come on inside? It’s hot as blazes out here.”

Sam glowered at him as he followed the older man inside. He sat at the kitchen table in front of his laptop. He glanced at the darkened screen, a small frown on his face. “He’s not picking up his phone.” He muttered more to himself than Bobby.

“Of course he aint.” Bobby said as he puttered around the kitchen. He leaned over and placed an open beer In front of the boy.

Sam took a long gulp of the beer handed to him barely tasting it. He glared at Bobby who began making lunch. “I don’t know how you can be so cavalier about this.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “I’m not being cavalier. I’m being smart yah dumbass.” He reached into his back pocket and tossed Dean’s cellphone at him. “He left that here and if you’d taken the time to see that you wouldn’t be calling him every five seconds.”

Sam caught the cellphone with a deep frown. “Why would he…” he trailed off already knowing the answer. “I can’t believe he left without taking me along.”

Bobby sighed at the sorrowful tone in the boy’s voice. “You know how that brother of yours can be when it comes to his Angel.”

Sam sighed worriedly, imagining terrible scenarios of death and destruction befalling his big brother. He knew calling on the Angel himself would do nothing as he’d been trying that for the past hour. “He’s such an idiot.” He said at last. “A stupid stubborn idiot.”

TBC


	2. Part 2

Part 2

 **The Cathedral Church of St. John the Divine NY, NY**

Dean sat beside Castiel in the pew of the large ornate building. He sighed as he stared up at the large golden cross and candles at the altar. His eyes strayed toward the large tapestries that hung from the walls and ceilings of the church. His eyes caught sight of a tapestry filled with Angels, blonde curly hair and serene expressions. Dean snorted to himself thinking how far that painting was from the truth. “Talk about an exaggeration huh?” He said nodding at the painting.

“Human depictions of Angels have been around for centuries.” Castiel explained always comfortable with sharing his knowledge. “Most of the time it is our vessels that they are depicting.”

“Huh,” Dean said as he glanced back at the painting. “So you guys used vessels that were rosy cheeked and half naked?”

Castiel’s lips twitched in a shadow of a smile and Dean smiled back him. Dean could feel a small amount of the tension between them from the past few weeks dissipate. Dean hadn’t realized how much he missed Cas. Despite the situation they were in, Dean was glad to have his friend back at his side.

“So this angel who is supposed to allow this ritual-“

“Suriel,” Castiel supplied, “is an archangel. A Supernal , apart of the first order of Angels called the Holy twelve. The first intentions of the source of the whole of existence. “

Dean nodded somewhat understanding. “Sounds pretty powerful.”

“They are beyond powerful.” Castiel said softly. “They assisted the angels in becoming aware of the wisdom of all things.” “They are also very dangerous Dean. By summoning Suriel we put everything at risk. You don’t-”

“Let’s get it done.” Dean cut in with a sure voice. He glanced at Cas who wore the same worried expression. “I said I’ll do this and I’m a man of my word.”

“Not for long.” Bathalzar stated with an annoying smile. He glanced at Castiel. “He’s here.” He announced. “May we all pray for mercy.”

The windows began to rattle, followed by a distinct whining sound. The lights inside of the church began to flicker on and off as the whole building began to shake. Dean swallowed nervously as slowly stood up, watching as Castiel did the same.

“Stay behind me.” Castiel instructed as he moved closer toward the show of lightening that suddenly appeared at the front of the church altar. He moved beside Cas to get a closer look, ignoring the Angel’s warning glare. The ground beneath them shook and he blinked slowly as a small figure appeared before them. He took a small step back as the figure stood upright, lightening flashing all around it as the angel, who’s vessel was no more than an eleven year old girl, turned to face them.

The Angel’s eyes scanned his surroundings before landing on them. “Well,” Suriel said softly. “Isn’t this interesting.”

888

The air was charged with danger that had Dean wanting to reach for his gun even though he knew it would be useless in this situation. He glanced over at Castiel who stood beside him with the same intense expression.

Suriel folded her hands in front of herself as she spoke. “Here I am, minding my own business when I feel a little tingling in my ears. Someone summoned me?” She tilted her head to the side when no one answered. She smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Let’s not all speak at once.”

Castiel spoke first, stepping forward. “Suriel, I understand that you have deemed yourself neutral to this civil war, but I implore you to help us, Raphael plans to burn this world to a cinder.”

Suriel shook her head in amusement. “You speak of your understanding of neutrality yet you ask for my help? You summoned me on this mud ball for this?” She clasped her small hands in front of herself. “I guess the rumors are true about you. You have no respect for your elders.”

Castiel, unmoved by the comment, merely stepped forward, his expression pleading. “Please.” He said softly. “Raphael will burn this world.”

 

Suriel was unmoved by this. “I am primordial.” She said. “I have seen this world destroyed a thousand times over. This will be no different.”

Castiel was quiet for a long moment, merely staring at the archangel with a look of desperation. “Do you not care at all for the world that our father created?”

“Brother-” Balthazar warned softly.

Dean fought the strange urge he felt to reach out to Castiel. He’d never heard the angel sound so defeated. He glared over at Balthazar for hiding in the background like a coward.

Something dangerous flashed behind Suriel’s eyes. “How dare you question my faith to god? In case you’ve forgotten Castiel, you are the one who strayed from God’s word. You should be lucky I don’t strike you down where you stand.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dicks!” He growled in anger.

Suriel’s eyes slid over Castiel’s shoulder toward him, finally noticing him for the first time. “Excuse me?”

Cas reached for him as he moved from behind the Angel. “Dean.” He warned.

“Dicks. with the exception of Cas here, all angels are dicks.” He pushed Castiel’s hand away, ignoring the angel’s quiet pleading for him to be quiet. He knew this was probably going to get them all killed, but he couldn’t take this anymore. “You all sit up there with your heads up your assess sprouting shit about how superior you are when all you really are is just cowardice hypocritical assholes!”

“Dean, stop it!” Castiel shouted, fighting the urge to physically silence the infuriating man.

“Do you want me to kill him or would you like to do the honors?” Balthazar asked the archangel.

“No. Cas, as far as I’m concerned you’re the only Angel worth giving …” He trailed off and took a deep breath as he continued addressing the now silent archangel. “You say Castiel strayed from God’s path or whatever, but since you’ve been busy being neutral, god was the same guy who bought Castiel back from death more than once. You-” Dean’s words were inevitably cut off by Castiel’s hand suddenly being over his mouth. He glanced up at the Angel, eyes wide. Cas stared back at him, looking broken and worn out.

Dean could feel himself trembling with righteous indignation. His eyes moved back to the archangel who was staring at Castiel with her head tilted to the side. Dean swallowed nervously as surprise seemed to flicker across her face before it was blank again. “Well.” She said, staring at Castiel. “That’s interesting.”

Dean watched as Castiel suddenly turned. “I-“

“I’d like to speak to the human.” Suriel cut in as she stared at Dean. She glanced at Castiel. “Alone.” She held up her hand and snapped her fingers.

Castiel, who now found himself outside in front of the church, glanced around in panic. He tried to fly back inside, but found he could not.

“It’s pointless you know.”

Castiel ignored Balthazar as he tried to walk up the church steps, but was met with an invisible barrier.

“She’s probably skinning him alive right now.”

Castiel glared daggers at his brother. “Could you not talk right now?”

Balthazar shrugged and help up his hands. “I’m just going to say one more thing: I told you so.”

88

Dean could tell he was ancient just by the look of her large doe eyes. He stood still as she circled him, his hands itching to defend himself if need be. He fought the urge to run.

“Hmm.” She said as she stood in front of him. He nearly jumped as she reached out to grab his hands. She held them up for her own inspection. “Very nice.” She commented.

“Uh…Thanks.” Dean said uncomfortably. What was the point of looking at his hands?

“You can always tell what type of a man someone is by looking at his hands.” She said softly. “You have a very interesting history righteous one.”

“I also play the violin.” He quipped and she tilted her head at him.

“Huh. Righteous and a sense of humor,” She said softly. “No wonder he feels the way he does about you.”

Dean frowned down at her. “Who?”

She smiled. “Not too bright though.” She tilted her head. “No one has ever spoken to me that way before. I should burn you alive. However, I am intrigued and I haven’t been intrigued by a human in centuries.” She sighed deeply. “I hope you understand your agreeing to this will irrevocably change your life.”

Dean shrugged, hiding the fact that her words frightened the shit out of him. “Have you read the Winchester Gospels? “

She smiled. “I did, and clearly you and your brother have a way of doing the impossible.” She crossed her small arms in front of her chest. “I suppose this won’t be different.”

Dean was silent for a long moment then asked. “Why the little kid vessel?”

Suriel shrugged her small shoulders as she answered simply. “Children have the purest souls.”

88

Castiel paced nervously on the side of the church, his hand clenching and unclenching as he tried to enter the church again, only to be met with the same impossible resistance. He knew this had been a terrible idea. He should have known better. Knowing Dean he’d have been destroyed by now. He continued to pace as images of Dean’s destruction floated through his mind.

“I told you.” Balthazar said for the fourth time. “I told you.” He repeated.

Castiel glared at him. “I told you to stop..” He trailed off as he realized he was no longer restrained from entering the building. He glared at Balthazar one last time before flying himself back inside the church. He was beside Dean in a heartbeat, reaching for his shoulders as he checked for injuries. “Are you harmed?” He asked, ignoring the Archangel who stood watching with an amused expression.

Dean cleared his throat in embarrassment as he gently pushed his friend’s hands away from his body. “I’m fine Cas. Really.”

Castiel sighed heavily and glanced at his sister. “Are you…satisfied with your inquiry?”

Suriel nodded once. “I am.” She answered. “I will allow what you’ve requested, but he first must be cleansed. I will not have my grace sullied by his tainted soul.”

Dean glared. “Hey!”

Castiel nodded, ignoring Dean’s small outburst. “Of course. Thank you Suriel.”

Suriel waved her hand. “You are so young Castiel. Young and stupid. It is a wonder how it was that you were brought back by our father.” With that she was gone leaving the two of them alone.

Castiel turned to face his friend, his expression concerned.

Dean shrugged. “What a dick huh?”

TBC


	3. Part 3

Part 3

They were in the basement of an abandoned plastic factory. Dean stood in the corner, watching quietly as Castiel completed the circle for his “cleansing”.

“So, this soul cleansing is what exactly?”

Castiel carefully drew Enochian symbols in the middle of the circle. “It’s a simple blessing in enochian Dean.”

“Oh.” He answered. “And this “ritual” is supposed to allow a-“

“A child,” Castiel said softly, “a Nephilim.”

Dean shook the shiver he felt hit his body at the mention of a kid coming onto the scene. “So, all I have to do is what?” He watched as Castiel paused in his ministrations before continuing.

“You have to say yes.”

Dean snorted. “Of course. But, that can’t be all. What’s going to happen?”

Balthazar, who had been quiet until now, began to chuckle.

Dean glared at him. “What’s so funny?”

“You are human.” Balthazar laughed. He glanced at Castiel who was slowly standing up in the middle of the circle. “Brother, you must tell him the truth. Just so I can see the reaction on his face.”

Dean turned from Balthazar to address Castiel. “What is he talking about?”

“You will change.” Castiel explained carefully.

Dean, tired of the riddles glared at the Angel. “Change?” He asked. “Change how Cas?”

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, but Balthazar cut him to the point.

“You’ll grow a vagina and breasts. Is that clear enough for you or do you need a diagram drawn?”

Castiel glared at his brother.

Dean blinked. Then blinked again. “I’ll grow a-” He glanced at Cas. “What the hell is he talking about Cas?”

There was a discomfort and hesitance in Castiel’s expression as he answered Dean’s question. “There are certain criteria that must be met in order for this to work.”

“Like me turning into a chick?!” Dean growled.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Do you not know how human children are carried?”

“Fuck you!” Dean growled stepping forward, he paused when Cas stepped in front of him. He glared at his best friend. “I thought all I had to do was give up some blood and then there would be a baby!” He knew that sounded stupid, even to his own ears.

“You bare my mark.” Castiel repeated as if that explained everything. “Your soul bares my mark Dean.”

Dean swallowed feeling extremely uncomfortable with Castiel’s intense stare. He stepped back. “I don’t know what that means.”

Castiel took another step closer. “It means…Dean it means-”

Balthazar, tired of talking in circles cut in smoothly. “It means trench coat here is in love with you. Always has, always will be. Now can we get a move on with this before I vomit up my vessel’s insides from disgust?”

Dean’s eyes slid from Balthazar’s back to Castiel who was staring at him with slightly wide eyes. This was his second time hearing that from that dick Balthazar, but the first time was said in jest and Dean was able to push the silly statement far into the recesses of his mind. However, now faced with the same “revelation” Dean knew he could not play stupid this time. He swallowed the giant lump he felt forming in his throat as he stared at Castiel.

Seconds ticked by with neither saying anything. The more time passed, the more worried Castiel looked. “Dean I’m-“

Dean shook his head. “Shh!” He hushed. “Just shut up. Give me a second to think for Christ sake!” he turned his back to both Angels, his thoughts running in circles. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Castiel touched his shoulder.

“Dean,” He said cautiously. “We don’t have much time.”

Dean nodded, gathering up all of the mental strength he had. He turned to face the Angels. “I’m still doing this.” He noted the relief on Castiel’s face and the surprise on Balthazar’s own. He glared at Cas. “I should kick your feathery ass for hiding something like this from me.”

Castiel shrugged. “Honestly, I didn’t think we’d get this far.” He gestured over his shoulder. “Please, step into the circle.”

88

The Cleansing took all of two minutes, but it filled Dean with warmth that made him feel kind of giddy on the inside. Of course he would never admit this out loud to anyone. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that Castiel knew anyway.

He silently watched the other Angel as he paced. Suriel would be arriving soon and Dean could feel the nervous tension in the air. Dean was still digesting the not so surprising news about Castiel’s feelings for him. Well, not so much as digesting as he was avoiding. Avoidance was something Dean was good at, but if he was completely honest with himself, this avoidance thing wouldn’t work for long; especially with the evidence of him turning into a chick and having a baby staring him in the face. He shook his head. Man, this was some fucked up weird shit.

The air was suddenly displaced by the power of beating wings, and Suriel was before them, her small vessel seeming larger than it was. Her power made Dean’s left eye twitch.

Suriel glanced briefly over her surroundings before her eyes fell on Dean. “Well,” She said softly. “Look at you, all spit shined and pure.” She glanced at Castiel who now stood beside Dean. “Are we ready?”

Dean idly wondered if he was going to have to kneel down to her level.

“Yes.” Castiel answered. He glanced at Dean who merely shrugged.

Suriel nodded once beside reaching up and resting her small hand on Dean’s shoulder. She smiled from the way Dean tensed. “Relax.” She said softly. She grasped Castiel’s right hand in her own. “Do you consent to this?” She asked Dean.

“Yes.” Dean murmured without hesitance.

She nodded once. “Alright then.” She closed her eyes and began to murmur in enochian. Dean kept his eyes on Castiel, who was watching him with a serious expression. Just as soon as she closed her eyes, she was opening them again. “All done.”

Dean blinked in surprise. “That’s it?” He asked glancing around. “That-” He trailed off as his world suddenly tilted sideways. He stumbled backwards, ignoring Castiel’s steadying hands. The pain started shortly thereafter. If anyone could ask Dean what the pain of being split in half feels like while simultaneously being set on fire felt like, he would say it sucks. Someone was screaming and it only took him a moment to realize that it was him.

“Dean!” Castiel shouted as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fainted, Castiel’s strong arms catching him before he hit the ground.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Suriel had not visited a human’s heaven for a millennium, having lost interest in them since then. Now she stood in the middle of a ten year old girl’s heaven, a never ending Saturday where she played a variety of games with her best friends. Childish laughter rang high into the host.

Children were so innocent.

Much could be said for her sudden visit to a human’s heaven. She could already hear the curious buzzing of the host, wondering at her change of interest. She sighed heavily as she felt her brother behind her.

“Raphael.” She greeted.

“Suriel.” Raphael greeted back. “It is a surprise to see you here. I thought your interest in humans failed long ago.”

“Yes well, perhaps I needed a change of scenery.” She turned when Raphael did not respond. She was unsurprised by the anger in his eyes. “You wish to say something to me brother?”

“Why?” Raphael burst out. “Why would you do it?”

“I think I’ve been on the sidelines for far too long.”

Raphael stepped forward. “And you decide to grant such…to allow this abortion to be born! It’s blasphemous against our father’s word!”

Suriel shook her head. “Our father is gone Raphael. You being the traditionalist you are should be aware of the old ways. “

Rapahel’s wings spanned from his back as he used his true voice. “This is not God’s will!”

Suriel was not moved by this display of power. She was far more powerful than her younger brother. “No. It is choice. And I chose to allow this. God is gone Raphael.” She repeated softly. “Humans have a right to defend the life that our father granted them, just as you have the right to defend “his will”. The humans will have their champion.”

“I will call an assembly for this.”

Suriel waved her hand. “Do what you will, but it is done. You’ve waited for years Raphael, what’s a few more?”

Raphael was gone with a beat of angry wings, and Suriel went back to watching the human souls.

88

“Dean?”

That voice was familiar. Dean struggled to open his eyes.

“Dean? Wake up.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered open with a groan.

“Dean?”

Something warm touched his forehead as he fought trying to keep focus on the familiar face in front of him.

Castiel’s face finally came into focus. He looked relieved and worried at the same time. “You’re awake.” He said softly. “How do you feel?”

Dean tried to speak, but found he couldn’t. His throat tightened up and he began to cough. Castiel was quickly lifting his head, bringing a glass of water to his lips. Dean drank greedily , lifting his hand to steady the glass as he drank.

He fell back with a satisfied sigh. He glanced around his surroundings, noticing for the first time he was in a huge bedroom.

“We are in Philadelphia,” Castiel explained, answering dean’s question. “Balthazar secured a place for us for the time being.” He tilted his head in question. “How do you feel?”

Dean swallowed before answering. “Awesome.” He said and frowned as he realized his voice sounded weird. “Awesome.” He repeated, noting the voice coming from his throat sounded much higher and feminine. He swallowed and glanced at Castiel. “Cas?” He asked. “What’s-” He lifted his hands, his eyes widening in shock at how small and womanly they were.

“Dean?” Castiel said quietly. “Are you alright?”

“It worked.” He said as he sat up.

Cas nodded, reaching out to help Dean as he stumbled out of bed. “Are you alright?” He repeated.

Dean’s mouth opened to answer, but no sound came out. It worked. He was a chick now and he knew he should be freaking out. He wanted to freak out. He wanted to run screaming from the room, but he said yes. “Yes.” He answered. “I’m alright.”

Castiel stared at him, assessing him; clearly trying to see if he was lying or not. “Okay.” He seemed satisfied.

Dean glanced down at his now small body, noting he was still wearing his clothes which were now baggy and hanging off of him. “How long w as i out for?”

“Two days.” Cas answered.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Two days?” He asked incredulously. He ran his hand down his face. “Okay.” He said. “Okay.” He repeated. He turned to go into what he assumed was the bathroom. “I need some space.” He said quietly, shutting the door behind himself.

88

The water had run cold, but Dean hadn’t noticed, too entranced was he with the fact that he had tits now. They were awesome tits too. Nice and firm the perfect size. He suddenly shivered as he finally realized the water was stone cold. He quickly hopped out of the shower, reaching for the bathrobe that hung on the door. He wrapped himself into the robe and grabbed a towel to dry his now shoulder length hair. He tossed the towel onto the floor and stared at himself in the mirror.

It was him, but different. It was the same green eyes, but wider. The same nose, but smaller smattered with the same stupid freckles that Sam teases him about. His lips were the same, but more fuller now that his face was smaller and rounder. He opened his robe and looked down at himself. Same scars, same anti-possession tattoo.

He closed his robe and tied the belt tight. “Fucking weird.” He murmured. He knew he had an Angel to face , and if he closed his eyes he could picture Castiel patiently waiting for him, probably still standing in the same spot he left him in an hour ago. He took a deep breath and opened the door, peaking out into the bedroom. He was surprised to see the Angel, sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

Dean felt a strange pang as he stared at his friend. He knew that look. It was the look of someone who had the world on his shoulders. “Hey.”

Castiel lifted his head. “Hello Dean.” He stood up.

Dean gave him a small smile as he made his way to stand in front of his friend. He was kind of tall for a chick, but Castiel seemed to tower over him. “So…I’m a chick now.”

Castiel nodded. “You are. Dean, thank you for..” He was cut off by Dean’s hand over his mouth.

Dean shrugged. “Don’t really need a thank you yah know. “

Cas nodded and he removed his hand. “You are still you Dean female or not. Your soul is still the same.”

Dean was surprised from the comfort those words brought him. “Thanks Cas.” An awkward silence descended between them and Dean rubbed the back of his neck, feeling strangely exposed.

“Dean?” Cas was giving him that intense stare that had the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck raise.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“May I kiss you?”

Dean blinked in surprise before answering. “Yeah.”

TBC


	5. Part 5

Part 5

His kisses were kind of sloppy and a whole lot of clumsy, but he made up for it in eagerness. If Dean wasn’t so turned on, he would have found this whole thing so amusing. It would totally amuse him with the way Castiel’s strong arms tightened around his now tiny girl waist, but it totally turned him on. It would amuse him the way he had to practically tiptoe to kiss the angel’s lush mouth, but it was way too awesome for Dean. Dean groaned and tightened his arms around Cas’s neck as he sucked obscenely on the Angel’s tongue. He could feel Castiel’s hardness pressing insistently against his stomach and he shivered. He pulled away with a gasp.

“Need to breathe.” Dean panted as he stared at Castiel. The angel stood there, lips wet and eyes wide. His dress shirt was halfway unbuttoned, his tie was askew. Dean’s eyes slid down between Castiel’s licking his lips from the prominent tent in his pants. Being honest with himself, deep down dean knew this would happen. He just never expected that he would be turned into a chick, and would be getting knocked up by a hot soon to be ex-virgin Angel. He felt a rush of slightly hysterical laughter bubble up from his throat.

Castiel’s dazed expression cleared and he tilted his head to the side, his expression concerned. “Dean?” He asked.

His laughter, he noted was high and girlish, which in turn made him laugh harder. He placed his hands over his mouth to cover the sound, stepping back when Cas reached for him. The back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back, still laughing, tears coming to his eyes. He was having a nervous breakdown, he realized.

Thinking back on the past year, this day was long overdue. Dean was just pissed that it had to happen in the middle of him getting spectacularly laid.

Castiel was suddenly towering over him, his face concerned. “Dean?” He asked.

Dean’s hysterical laughter abruptly stopped when the Angel sat next to him. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, finding it strange that he was crying in front of Cas. He hated crying, more so in front of people. “I’m freaking out.” He said softly, his throat hoarse.

Castiel merely nodded and rubbed the back of his neck in his nervousness. “We don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Dean snorted and rolled his pretty eyes. “Hell no! We are doing this, freak out or not.” He glanced up at his Angel, unsurprised at the relief that shown in his eyes. Dean blinked and cleared his mind. Yes, this was fucking weird, but hell he was a Winchester, he eats weird for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Dean knew by the look on Castiel’s face that he was clearly out of his element. Dean was not. Dean was an expert in this, Dean knew sex.  
88

The urgency felt earlier was gone, and in its place a calm mood that had both parties in no rush to get on with the main event. Both lying naked in the middle of the king sized bed, Dean lay beside Castiel who just a few minutes ago lay stiff as a board beside him. Dean lifted his leg and rested it between Castiel’s own as his roaming hands caressed the Angel’s previously taut muscles into further relaxation. They hadn’t said a word since his nervous breakdown, instead opting to kiss and tongue each other until Dean couldn’t breathe.

Dean’s eyes raked down the Angel’s body for probably the twentieth time. Dean was surprised to see how much smaller Cas was under all those layers of clothing, but regardless of that fact, Dean could still feel the sinew and power coursing through the angel. His hands caressed Castiel’s stomach before moving lower.

Castiel’s eyes widened and he tensed all over against from the pleasure he felt from one simple touch. “Dean!” He moaned out as Dean’s small hand stroked him.

‘Fuck.’ Dean thought as he stroked slightly harder, licking his lips from the tiny pearl of cum slipped from the angel’s cock. Dean had this done to him enough times to know what a guy would like, but he’d never thought he would ever be on this side of it. He must admit it was kind of awesome. He squeezed a little bit tighter and stroked slowly, glancing up at the Angel, grinning at his blissed out expression. He kissed the side of Castiel’s mouth once before moving down to get a closer look at what his hand was doing. Licking his lips one more time, Dean leaned forward and licked the head of the Angel’s cock.

Castiel’s waist shot up off of the bed, his eyes wide. “Dean!” He groaned.

Dean pulled back with wide eyes, glancing up as the lights suddenly flickered on and off. Dean pumped the angel’s cock slowly at he reached down between his own legs, unsurprised to feel how hot and wet he was.

“Dean?”

Dean paused as he glanced up to see Castiel leaning on his elbows, watching him with wide eyes. “Cas?”

“Dean.” Castiel repeated softly. “I need…I don’t -“ he trailed off when Dean suddenly crawled up his body, and straddled his waist.

Dean gently pushed Castiel onto his back. “Shh.” He whispered and kissed the Angel hard. “Just try to relax.” He whispered as he reached for Castiel’s cock and lifted himself up. He slowly sank down his eyes widening in shock as the Angel slid home. “Oh, wow.” He whispered. This was..different. Well that was an understatement, but Dean’s brain was still frozen on the fact that he was currently filled with hard flesh, and if he moved his hips a little was hitting a part inside of him that felt awesome. He lifted up and slid down again, whimpering against the pleasure that shot straight up his spine. He moved up and back down again, adding a little twirl on the down stroke. He chanced a glance at Cas, whose eyes were wide. The angel grit his teeth as Dean moved again, blinking as Dean suddenly reached for his hands and rested them on his small waist.

Dean slid up and slammed down again and again, moaning low in his throat as Castiel tightened his hands on his waist almost painfully.

“…Hoath Ol.”

Dean’s eyes slid opened as he realized the Angel was whispering something.

“Olani hoath Ol.” Castiel repeated quietly. “Olani Hoath Ol.”

It was enochian Dean realized and before he could ask what the hell it meant, he was suddenly flipped on his back.

Dean’s eyes widened in pleasure. “Fuck Cas!” he moaned as the Angel fucked him. He gripped Castiel’s shoulders as the angel’s thrust faster and deeper. Castiel’s eyes were dark pools, watching Dean with an intensity that Dean could do nothing but return.

“Lvciftian soul.” Castiel murmured, his thrusts deepening. “Noromi lvciftian.”

The fierce way in which Castiel whispered the words had Dean reaching down between his legs to give him that extra push he’s seen girls do numerous times with him. His fingers slid against his swollen hot clit, moaning low in his throat as the he felt intense pleasure rippling throughout his body.

Castiel let out an inhuman sound as Dean tightened around him. “Dean…Dean….” He panted. The light bulb inside the lamp beside the bed exploded.

Dean’s eyes widened and he groaned, spreading his legs wider so that Cas can go deeper. He was going to come again. “Fuck yes!” The lights flickered violently followed by a loud pop. Sparks rained down on them as the lamp above the bed exploded. Dean dazedly hoped the bed won’t catch on fire. He pulled Castie’s mouth down for a deep kiss.

The Angel suddenly pulled away, eyes wide and bright.

Dean knew that look.

Castiel’s eyes brightened as his grace shown from the pleasure he felt within his vessel. “Dean…Dean close your eyes!”

Dean closed his eyes a seconds before nearly being burned out of their sockets. He held them tightly closed, moaning as he felt warmth spill inside of him.

The world trembled.

It seemed to go on forever before it was over. Castiel lay on top of Dean, still as a statue, breathing slowly. Dean’s hands slowly caressed the Angel’s shoulders down his back. His eyes fluttered open as Cas muttered something.

“Cas?”

Castiel lifted his head and even though the bedroom was pitch black, Dean could feel the Angel’s eyes on him, assessing him. “Dean?” He said quietly and Dean could hear fear in his voice. “Are you okay? Your eyes?”

Dean smiled lazily. “I’m awesome.” He whispered back. He tightened his hold on the Angel when he tried to move. “Not yet.” He said quietly. “Just stay here for a minute.” He wouldn’t admit out loud that he enjoyed the feel of the Angel pressing him into the mattress. A few moments later, Dean gently pushed at Castiel’s shoulders and he gently pulled away. Dean sighed as Castiel slipped easily from him. He felt wet and empty now. It was weird.

Castiel moved to Dean’s side, lying back against the pillows. Dean shifted onto his side; he shivered as the sweat cooled on his skin. He reached down and pulled the sheet over both of their bodies. They were both quiet for a long moment.

Dean kind of wished he could see the expression on Castiel’s face, if he even had an expression at all. Dean grinned knowing the Angel probably looked fucked six ways from Sunday. He stared through the darkness, listening to Castiel’s soft breathing. “Hey Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I know it’s kind of soon and all, but did it-”

Castiel paused then. “Yes.”

Dean blinked in surprise. “Supersperm.” He muttered. “So this is it huh? Signed sealed and delivered.”

“Dean,” Castiel said quietly. “I am sorry.”

‘Sorry?’ Dean thought. ‘But you had done so much for me.’ “Shut up.” He said instead, exhaustion creeping in heavy. He closed his eyes, feeling the Angel’s heavy stare even in the dark. “Hey Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Don’t watch me sleep, it’s creepy.”

8

He had watched Dean sleep for hours.

“Dean.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered open as he felt something caress the side of his face. He blinked blearily up at Cas who sat beside him, staring down at him with that familiar intense expression. He was fully dressed now; tie in place and dirty trench coat on. “Cas?” He whispered sleepily.

“I must go.” Castiel said softly.

Dean stretched a little. “Hmm?” He said blinking up at the Angel. “What time is it?” The room was still dark, but the moon was bright enough that he could still see Cas.

“It is almost dawn.” Castiel answered. He paused before speaking again. “Dean-”

“love em’ and leave em’ huh Cas?” Dean cut in with a small wry smile. It was funny to Dean how it was always him who was quick to be dressed and gone before dawn. It was just the way it was with him. Things were a whole lot less messy if he didn’t have to see who he had laid with the night before. He suddenly realized how much it bothered him that Castiel was pulling one of his moves.

Jesus, he was officially a girl.

Cas ran his fingers across Dean’s cheek. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He said. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but he merely leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead.

Dean stopped the Angel from pulling away fully by wrapping his hand around the Angel’s neck and pulling him toward his lips. Dean made sure the kiss was hot and dirty, licking Castiel’s mouth with his tongue to silently gain entrance. He sighed as the angel’s mouth slid open and brushed his tongue against Dean’s. It was over all too soon as Castiel pulled away. Dean smirked as he stared up at his angel who now looked positively undone, lips swollen and eyes dark. “Sure you don’t want to stay?” He asked softly. “I’m still pretty naked under these sheets.”

Castiel blinked dazedly as his eyes roved up and down Dean’s sheet covered body. He swallowed and quickly stood up. “Goodbye Dean.”

Dean blinked and Castiel was gone with a flutter of wings. He stared up at the ceiling, realizing for the hundredth time that his life was irrevocably changed forever. He swallowed as he turned onto his side, feeling incredibly alone.

88

**Burj Khalifa Tower, Dubai UAE**

Castiel had flown fast and far after leaving Dean.

Deep contemplation and introspection has always been a favorite past time of his. He was always thinking of past actions, future actions; wondering if he was doing the right thing. Now Cas stood on top of the tallest building in the world, contemplating the quick change that had occurred between he and Dean; Contemplating if he was once again doing the right thing this time.

“Please let this be right for once.” He whispered to his absent father.

 

He couldn’t be wrong this time. He couldn’t. These sensations were new to him. This…want. If he closed his eyes he could still feel the sweet brush Dean’s lips against his own. He could still feel Dean’s bright soul flare as it sung with his grace. Suddenly startled by such strong emotions, Castiel knew that this was right. It was.

“Someone’s standing taller.” Balthazar murmured as he appeared behind his brother.

Castiel inclined his head as he stared up at the bright sun. He didn’t need to turn to see the annoying smirk on his brother’s face. “Balthazar.” He greeted simply.

“The word’s out amongst the host. Suriel made it so. Raphael is furious.”

Castiel found that he did not care. “Good.”

Balthazar sighed. “A Nephilim.” He said with a shake of his head. “Are you sure this is the right course brother?”

The teachings he and all Angel’s received on Nephilim and the warnings of what was to come if one was created were well known. An Angel, creating a life was considered one of the worst forms of blasphemy against the creator of heaven himself. But, Castiel had sensed the small bundle of cells forming inside Dean’s body as well as the bright soul fused with his grace. Castiel knew that this was right.

“Yes.” He answered after a long moment. His voice was strong and true as he glanced at his brother. “I am sure.”

TBC


End file.
